Las Cronicas De Grindelward
by Leonidas rasec
Summary: Edward Grindelward es un niño que quedo huerfarno junto con su hermana a una edad temprana, pero cuando el cumple 11 años un cierto professor lo encuentra y le muestra un nuevo mundo y le ayuda a descubrir sus origenes, que aventuras y peligros aguardara al nieto de gellert grindelward


**ATENCION** **:Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**.

 **CAPITULO I**

 _ **´´ERES UN MAGO´´**_

era el ultimo dia de julio y a mediados de las vacaciones de verano. para el joven Edward Gellert Grindelward, este era solo otro día normal en que el se sentaba en la cama y leia un livro con su hermanita recostada en su regazo

Edward tenia once años. lo cumplio recientemente, y tambien son 5 años que esta en el ofarnato junto com su hermana Ariana.

si estaban viviendo aqui desde que el tenia seis años y Ariana cuatro, sus circustancia que los llevaron a vive aqui era muy ambiguas y no habia sabido nada seguro solo algunos rumos que murieron en una explocion calsada por un vazamiento de gas, nunca pergunto demasiado a la matrona porque ella nunca fue la persona mas amable y Edward apriendio eso por las malas.

estamos aqui tanto tiempo sin saber porque no habia algun pariente ou padrino que no nos vinos a busca.

Edward puede ser un huerfano pero logro destaqua-se entre todos, tenia una altura media para su edad que era praticamiente un milagro por la poca quantidad de alimiento que comian, un pelo rubio oscuro, tan oscura que podria parece un castano basatante claro y un par de ojos azules electrico que mostraba una supremacia y exirgia un respecto que dejaba muchas personas inquietas.

tambien estaba su carisma y astucia, que ya ayudo a el y su hermana en salir de mas de una situacion poblematica que normalmente estaba relacionado a los niños que intentaban molestalos siempre que era posible, ya fueron los otros huerfanos o sus compañeros de classe, por esto adquirio un habito de lectura para pasa lejos de aquellos niños mugrientos.

nosotros siempre fuemos raros y no era solo nuestro comportamiento, eramos distintos, cosas extrañas acontecia cerca de ellos, cosas que no acontecia con nadie mas, como flotar objetos, cambia el color del cabellos de otras personas.

pero eso nunca le desagrado a el, le gustaba le hacia sentir especial y superior a los otros.

todos los demas lo sabian y eso los assustaban, por eso que ellos persiguian a los hermanos, as vezes los niños pueden ser muy crueles, y los adultos nunca ayudaban, as vezes parecia que solo querian empeorar la situacion, por eso que el haria qualquier cosa para protege el y su hermana.

esto podia ter continuado un dia normal pero tenia que llega alguien y acabar con esa esperanza al tocar en la puerta, tomando un suspiro profundo y el guardo su libro

\- ´´adelante`` dijo con cautela

la puerta se abrio revelando la matrona que entro con una extrana sonrisa en su horrible rostro

-´´alguien quiere verte,Grindelward. un professor para ser exacto``

luego tan rapido que llego ella se fue, revelando una figura de una persona de edad avanzada

Edward levanto una ceja, mirando cuando el hombre entro en la habitacion, era un anciano con una barba grande y unos ojos azules que lo miraron a el y luego su hermana, sus ojos pasaron por diferentes emociones primer shock, luego nostalgia como se estuviera recordando algo de su pasado y despues cariño.

-´´buenas tarde, Joven``

despues de salir de su estupor, el respondio

-´´buenas tarde señor, quieres sentase``

señalando una silla cerca de la ventana, el señor se sento y en se momento Ariana comenzo a despertar.

-´´hermano, ya es hora de cenar?``

perguntou mientras bostezaba tiernamente

una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y comenze a acaricia su pelo, realmente ella era la persona con quien el mas se importaba.

\- ´´todavia no Ariana, puedes volver a dormir te llamare cuando este listo``

ella me dio una sonrisa y luego volvio a acostarse

mi ojos volvieron a centrase en el hombre que estaba mi habitacion

-´´desculpe-me la inturupicion, en que puedo ayudar?``

señor parecia que estaba organiza sus pensamientos, parecia que el hubiera visto un fantasma pero luego el se reconponio y me miro

-´´buenos dias joven, soy el professor Albus Dumblodore, creo que usted deber ser el Señor Edward Grindelward``

confirme su afirmacion con un moviemento de mi cabeza pero yo tambien estaba o analisando, el debe ser algun tipo de medico, Yo o Ariana nunca recibimos alguna visita antes y mucho menos de un professor pero ire jugar su juego.

-´´entoces si tu no se importe se yo te pergunte, porque un professor estaria me buscando?, tengo que decir que vuestra visita fue inesperada``

dijo Edward con una mirada indiferente

-´´si me llego hace poco sobre su parentesco y capacidad``

Edward estrocho los ojos ante las palabras ´´parentesco´´ y sobretodo ´´capacidad´´, en su opinion eso es bastante sospechoso

-´´si me permite sabe professor Dumblodore , donde queda esa escuela y como se llama?``

dijo monotonamente mirando direntamente a sus ojos, esperando algun reaccion que confirme mi sospecha pero alcontrario de lo que espera el me da una sonrisa

-´´ella queda en escocia y se llama Hogwarts``

Dumblodore pronuncia el nonbre de la escuela con mucho orgullo

-´´y que tipo de escuela es Hogwarts?``

pergunte con bastante coriosidad

-´´Hogwarts es un internato que llevas anos ensenado a la personas diferente, como usted Edward``

la mirada de Edward de coriosidad paso frialdad

-´´personas diferentes... como yo?``

pergunte lentamente

-´´digame senor Grindelward alrededor tuyo acontece cosas extrañas cosas que no acontece con otros ninos alem de tu hermana``

el aclaro su garganta en ese momento y continuo

-´´Edward usted es un mago``

en ese momento Edward lo miraba con ojos con suma incredulidad

-´´si, estoy completamente seguro usted quiere llevarme a un hospicio``

el anciano en ese momento solto una cacajada jovial como si yo no fuera el primer en decirle esto

-´´no te llevare aun hospicio Edward, los magos y la magia es muy real``

-´´pruebe``

edward hablo con un ton que decia que si no ver no acreditaria

Dumblodore llevo su mano a su tunica y saco una especie de varita, y con un movimiento toco mi libro, en ese instante edward vio el libro cambia a una espada, realmente era impresionante, yo la segure entre mis manos y podia sentir el frio metal en mi manos, con otro movimiento de la varita la espada volvio a ser un libro.

nuevamente el lleva su mano a su tunica y ahora saca una carta y entreda a Edward.

Edward la tomo y comezo a leerla

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Edward Grindelward

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

lista de utiles

Uniforme:

-Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores.

-Una capa de invierno.

Libros:

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

-Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

-Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Utiles:

-1 varita.

-1 caldero de peltre número 2.

-1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

-1 telescopio.

-1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Edward termino de leer luego miro al professor

-´´entiendo professor pero lamento decir que no voy a poder assistir a Hogwarts, no tengo el dinero para pagar los utiles escolares``

estaba un poco triste, realmente queria ir a esa escuela

Dumblodore solta cacajada leve y me sorir

-´´no tienes que se preocupar por el dinero Edward, tus padres y abuelos te dejaron dinero que puedes usarlo``

siento felicidad de pode ir pero recuerdo algo y miro para bajo donde veo a Ariana dormiendo tranquilamente

-´´pero aun asi no puedo ir si no estoy aqui no havera a nadie para protege a Ariana de los otros ninos``

Edward dice solenemente a dumblodore

Dumblodore oyendo tal cuetion recuerda los acotencimiento de su pasado y prometio que esto no volveria a nadie cerca de el, luego miro a Edward quitando su aire de anciano calmo y feliz por uno serio e hablo

-´´ no se preocupe yo personalmente voy areglar ese poblema tu hermana no sera dana fisica o psicologicamente por niguno nino o fucionario, usted tiene mi palabra``

Edward comenzo asi emociona el iria a un nuevo mundo, con personas como el, no tendria que aguantar por mucho meses a esas personas ignorante que solo nos juzgaron por ser diferente.

-´´te vendre a busca para compra vuestro material en la proxima semana``

el se levanto y comenzo a caminar asi la puerta

-´´adios Edward``

cuando el se fue, no pude resistime en pensar que mi vida a partir de ahora habia cambiado para siempre.


End file.
